


铯的魔法二〇一九

by Brofungeon



Series: 铯的魔法 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon





	铯的魔法二〇一九

星星坍缩了，发光粒子向所有方向飞散开来，在寂静、黑暗的宇宙中，这看上去简直就像是他在地球的夜晚曾经见到过的星空一样。铯原子的原子核核内结构崩溃了，支配核外电子的洪特规则和泡利原理也随即失去效力，基态原子的跃迁周期因此变得毫不稳定，由此导出的对时间的定义也随之失去了实际意义。速度的定义式也因此发生错误，光速失去单位，变为一个数字，质能方程中的常量同样受此牵连，量子力学中的一切公式全部变成了测不准原理，物理学立刻倒退回了牛顿的时代，而随着加速度的消失，力学三定律也失去了用处。文明呈指数状上升，倒退起来也同样迅速，物理学宣告灭亡之后，不消什么功夫，地球有脚碳基生物在两千万年中建立的文明，很快就如春花一般凋零了。  
长者在坍缩的恒星中心猝不及防地目睹了这一切，就在这时，一只手忽然把他攥住。长者认出那是他曾牵着飞过了无垠太空一千年的记者的手。他的眼睛顿时像寻觅到了万古以来的救星一样变亮，并用足以使之骨折而自己毫无觉察的力量激动地紧紧回握住那只手。然后他看清了褪去红袍后记者的脸，看到他同他自己一样是黑发黑眼的黄种人。但下一刻他就不再雀跃了：从那双清水般的眼睛里，他看见了自己少年模样的倒影，在那个年纪，他还只知道怎样设计电路板，而没有学会该怎样设计人们的命运。他随即联想到那些被规划好轨迹的命运如今俱已如烟消散，当即惊惧地挣开了记者的手。  
“人类社会已经就这样毁灭了啊！”他虽然情绪激动地喊出了这句话，但这件事对他来说已奇异地不再重要了，因为另一件事已经发疯般占据了他的全部心神，“既然我们就这样见证了人的毁灭，那么你我又是谁啊！”  
记者几不可闻地叹着气。“要在时间已经失去意义的这个人类世界说这种话，实在是没意思，但我也只能这样来表达。”他说，“长者，这样长的时间过去之后你竟还是没有发现吗？我虽然迟到多时，但最终一定会到。我的名字里没有正义的发音，我是死亡啊！我是司掌一切社会命运的永恒之死啊！至于你自己，你难道不是同我一样的原初质料之子吗？”  
“我听不懂你在说什么！”长者过分戏剧化地捂住耳朵，抗拒地大喊道，“我上一次学习自然科学知识已经是在一千年以前了啊！我已经不是需要你来启智的智人后代了，你就不要再用晦涩的谜语来启发我，而是直接告诉我哪怕最最跳跃最最武断的结论吧！”  
“好吧。好吧！”记者被他的躁狂感染，也堵住耳朵对他吼道，“不过在那之前你要先回答我！回答我，你到底有没有爱过哪怕一个人！”  
“我爱，我爱啊！”在真空的宇宙中大喊大叫令长者双眼流泪，眼泪流干之后，紧接着就是流血，微弱的引力让他红色的眼泪呈理想球体状，像等离子体一样纷飞，“我从来都没有一刻停止过我的爱啊，因为那个就是我的动力源！”说出这句话的同时，他后知后觉而热泪盈眶地明白了自己的构成，于是不管不顾地大喊道：  
“因为我就是冷酷又痴情的爱意驱动国家机器啊——！”  
这句话触发了他的自我保护机制，他的机械运作效率立刻降至了0%，他变得再也无法看见、听见和说话了。在长者机器人彻底关机之前，记者想方设法使他理解到了如下信息：  
“你这样我就放心了，这样是最方便的，这样是最好的。宇宙从降生的那一瞬间开始加速膨胀，直到时间的尽头，即我与你所处的这个境地，宇宙的膨胀才会到达终点，转而开始逆向运动，也就是向内部的收缩，直到回到最早的最低能量状态，然后开始新一轮的循环。如果你的爱还足够驱动你自己的话，那么你就还有机会重走梦中路，再去体验一会你亲手为你的爱写下的命运吧！”  
长者没有被给予任何缓冲时间，他的五感随即恢复，并听见记者前所未有的轻柔声音对他说：“一直大喊大叫，你想必也很疲倦吧。”  
他想要回答，但就在他张口的一瞬间，浓郁如羊水的泪和血立刻倒退涌流，回到了他的口鼻之中。


End file.
